Inuyasha: The Continued Series
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: Set after the defeat of Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome welcome their daughter into the world and watch as she grows up with her own adventures. Probably my worst summary ever. A lot of different people and characters will be the main focus in this story.
1. Chapter 1

author's not: ok everybody, i've been out of the game for sometime. i've had no inspiration for writing so its been tough. i haven't even finished most of my other fanfics. Plz don't be mean. also, i've never actually finished reading the series even though i know what happens. Another thing is that i have a lot of different peoples point of views going on so i'm sry if u get confused. _**I own absolutely nothing!!!**_ Plz enjoy.

**Chapter 1:**

_**Kagome's POV**_

We lived in peace after the defeat of Naraku. The Shikon Jewel no longer existed. It has been exactly four years since Naraku's destruction and one year since I've returned to the feudal era. I missed my home. I missed my mother, Grandfather and Sota but I'm happy here. I'm happy because I've made a life here with in the village with my friends. They are my family too. Shippo still leaves from time to time so he can train. Kohaku also shows up every now and then as well. He still travels with Kirara to become a better demon slayer. Rin is under the foster care of Kaede. Miroku and Sango have their own little family. Their two twins Kiku and Mei both had their father's black hair with their mother's face. They are very feisty and playful and always up to some childish mischief. Their son Kaoru was still a baby but he looked a great deal like his father with dark brown hair. Thinking of them made me think of my own child right now as it was coming into the world. That and all the pain it was causing!

_**Miroku's POV**_

"Aaaah! God damn you Inuyasha! It's your fault I'm this way!" screamed Kagome. "Get in here and show your face!"

Too scared to see her, Inuyasha hid outside of the hut. Kaede and Rin were inside trying to help her deliver the child.

"I know you're out there Inuyasha! Sit Boy!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha's face was pulled into the ground by the command. "Sit, sit, sit!" she continued to scream while he kept plummeting into the ground.

"Sango…ugh…why is she so scary?" said Inuyasha with his face still in the ground.

"Well I was in a lot of pain when I gave birth to the twins. They were my first pregnancy so it's gonna hurt. I will admit though, I don't believe I was in as much pain as she is," said Sango as she looked to the hut. I couldn't help but disagree. I was not actually there for all of Sango's first delivery, but when she knew she was going into labor and she started to feel the pain she was given the strength of a thousand men! Her hand gripped mine several times and I swore she broke it! She also called me several names as I was waiting outside of our hut.

Once the yelling had quieted down those of us who were outside were able to here the loud cries of the newborn. I could tell Inuyasha began to feel nervous about the child. He was a father now.

"Inuyasha, you may come in," said Kaede with her head poking outside of the hut. Inuyasha looked to Sango with our children. They all smiled and told him to hurry and go in. When he looked to me I too smiled.

"Go on! Everything is going to be alright Inuyasha," I said. As he disappeared into the hut I looked to my wife and I could already feel the magic of the newborn child. I've noticed that there is always some magic whenever a child is born. The fact that humans are able to bring a life into the world is magic. It makes me want to keep bringing more magic in the world with Sango.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Once I stepped into the hut I saw a very exhausted Kagome lying on the floor as Rin handed her the child.

"Kagome…" I said, still a little scared to see her but she appeared to be in a much calmer state.

"Hey, it's a girl!" she said very drowsily.

When we both peered at the child who was now quieting down I saw that her hair was as black as the night. She looked as if she had soft peachy skin. Everything about her appeared human. Apparently my traits didn't show up. Everything was normal until she opened her eyes. Her eyes were mine. It was as if I was looking in the mirror. _My_ amber eyes. She had my eyes. It was at that moment that I knew things would be okay. That moment with my child in my hands and Kagome beside me was when I felt true happiness. I would be happy so long as I had Kagome with me as well as…

"Tsukiko…" I said.

"Tsukiko?" replied Kagome.

"I want to call her Tsukiko because she was born on the night of a full moon."

"Tsukiko…that's a good name," said Kagome.

_**Sango's POV**_

We all eventually came in to see the new addition to our ever growing family. To think that Inuyasha was a father was slightly unbelievable. He looked different as he held his child. For some reason it seemed as if he matured just by the existence of his baby. His eyes even showed great wisdom.

"What is the child's name?" asked Miroku.

"It's Tsukiko," replied Kagome.

Looking at Tsukiko and my own children made me remember that I wanted more. I wanted plenty of children. There was nothing else in life that I loved more than being a wife and mother.

"Tsukiko, that's such a pretty name!" I said.

_**Rin's POV**_

I watched as everyone gathered around the newborn. It truly was a miracle. I've seen plenty of women give birth since I started living with Kaede and the others. Each and every one of them is so beautiful. To bring life in the world is beautiful. I may only be a child but I dream of the day when I bring my own child into the world. I dream of having a strong dashing husband who will protect and love me.

I stepped outside to get some air and I found Lord Sesshomaru looking to me from the trees of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I said with excitement. It has been sometime since I last saw my lord. Behind him I also saw more of my dear friends.

"Master Jaken! AhUn! It's so good to see you again!" I said while running to greet them. I first hug my Lord Sesshomaru since I have been missing him terribly.

"What brings you here my lord?" I asked.

"Do not question Lord Sesshomaru, girl! Have you no respect?" said an angry Jaken.

"I came to see how you were doing," said Lord Sesshomaru. He looked to the hut where Kaede and the rest of them were. "I see Inuyasha and the human, Kagome, have their child."

"Huh? Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome gave birth to a baby girl!" I said with excitement.

I could tell that he was deep in thought. Lord Sesshomaru has never shown his emotions but for some reason I could always tell what he was feeling. He never had to show an expression on his face. I could tell if he was angry, happy or sad. The feeling he was giving off told me that he was a little upset.

"What troubles you, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

So Inuyasha and that human girl had a child. I guess it was to be expected. They were always together. It was common knowledge that he chose her to be his mate. I have made numerous trips to the village to see Rin and every time I've come I saw Kagome's stomach grow larger and larger. I knew the child was coming but to actually confirm that it has been born disturbs me. I am disturbed by the fact that my younger hanyou brother has a child while I am without an heir. I the Great Lord of the West am without a child to continue my bloodline. The bloodline that my father tarnished when he mated with that human, Izayoi. I will not let my hanyou brother's child inherit my title and rule the West.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asks Rin interrupting my thoughts. I turn to look at her face and for the first time I realize that she is growing. Her face still showed the innocence of a child but she was growing up. "Are you alright, my lord?"

"Rin, I shall take my leave. This is for you," I said while handing her a fiery-orange jeweled bracelet that I had brought for her.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! But do you really have to leave so soon?" she asks. "You haven't been here for very long."

"I have some business that I need to take care of. I won't return for a long time. Jaken, let's go."

_**Rin's POV**_

I quickly hug my lord, Master Jaken and AhUn before they leave. Whatever business Lord Sesshomaru must take care of, I hope he takes care of it soon. I don't know if I will be able to let him go next time.

I look to the bracelet and take it as a promise that he will return as soon as possible. After he is out of sight I quickly return back inside the hut to see the others. As soon as I step inside I feel a light tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Shippo! He had returned in time to see the baby!

_**Shippo's POV**_

"Where is it?" I said with excitement! "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

Kagome was carrying the child and turned it to me so I could get a better look. Its eyes were a little droopy but I could see that they were the same as Inuyasha's.

"Her name is Tsukiko," said Kagome.

"Tsukiko," I said with wonderment. I could already tell that I was smitten with the child. She was positively beautiful. "Could I hold her, Kagome?"

"Of course!" she said as she handed me the babe. I was still rather small so she was slightly heavy for me. Looking at her face with awe I felt a strong feeling inside of me. I felt it in my stomach and it was rising up to my chest. I felt protective of her. I made a secret promise to her and myself that I would always look after her. I would always watch over Tsukiko.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Watching over everyone's expressions as they gazed upon Tsukiko made my heart flutter. I felt that our family was whole now that Tsukiko was here. I'm sure that if any of us had more children in the future we would feel whole then too but right now everything was about Tsukiko. My world would revolve around her.

Once things had quieted down Inuyasha and I were left alone with Tsukiko to ourselves. We didn't feel that there was a need to talk. We only wanted to gaze upon our child. We only wanted to watch her sleep. Watch her breathe. How peaceful she was as she slept. She was perfect. The time we were sharing together right now was perfect. With Inuyasha on one side of Tsukiko and me on the other we looked to her with a fondness that only a parent could show and drifted off to sleep. I knew that within a short time she would be hungry. I knew that within a short time she would wake in the night. I knew the responsibilities she had come with. I also knew that within a short time she would grow up and someday start a family on her own. I was ready. We were ready to take on the responsibility. We were ready to start this brand new chapter in life with Tsukiko.

* * *

hope u enjoyed the first chapter! plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

i don't know Sesshomaru's mother's name. apparently some fans call her InuKimi so that is what i shall call her. i own absolutely nothing.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Jaken's POV**_

After visiting Rin, Lord Sesshomaru had us on the move again. I admit that I have missed the child greatly. I had grown used to her when she was with us on our travels. To leave so quickly when we had only just arrived hurt but I must do what my lord commands! We went on our way for a few days. We eventually found our way to the Great Lady, Sesshomaru's mother. It seems that my lord has been wishing to speak with her. What could he have in mind?

_**InuKimi's POV**_

"My son, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask. I took notice to the fact that he did not have those human children with him. I wonder if he ate them.

"Mother, I wish to produce an heir," he said.

"I must say that comes to me as quite a shock," I say with little enthusiasm. "Well then why now? You never did show much interest in having any offspring before."

"I must produce a full youkai heir to take my place someday as Ruler of the West."

"That has always been a task that you would have to endure my son. I repeat: Why now?"

I normally could never tell what my son was feeling. I guess that was a trait he inherited from me. I never was easy to read.

"Inuyasha's mate has given birth to their child. She is currently the first in line to rule after me. I will not have the tainted side of father's blood rule," he said.

The Great Demon of the West. Truly the strongest and wisest ruler there ever was. I don't suppose I ever loved him. I always thought highly of him since he was my lord and ruler but never had I wished to be with him romantically. We only showed physical love as it was expected of us. We were expected to mate as we were considered the strongest. It was only when I brought our son into the world did I feel any true compassion for him. Only then did I love him, but only for being the father of our son.

_**Jaken's POV**_

"Well Sesshomaru, if you wish to have an heir than by all means go ahead," said the Great Lady.

To think that Lord Sesshomaru wants an heir! Never in all my time of serving him has he ever mentioned having a child! It's understandable though. He cannot let his half breed brother's child continue on after him. The fact that his younger brother is alive is an abomination but to let his child rule the West would be far worse!

"I wish for you to assist me, mother," said Lord Sesshomaru.

"How so, my son?"

"Choose someone for me. Tell me who of a strong female youkai who will bear me a child," he commanded.

"Hm there is the Lady Hisayo. She is of nobility here in the West and is considered one of the strongest females. I suggest her even though she is a bit beyond your years."

"Very well," said Lord Sesshomaru as he turned away.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Lady Hisayo. I remember her. She was a little beyond my years but no matter. She would be a fine choice. I quickly left and headed off to her home. A two days journey it was. Upon reaching her home I was greeted by her guards. They brought me in to meet her. I remember her from many years ago. She was a dark beauty with long indigo hair and wore a long matching kimono. She definitely personified the word elegant.

"An honor it is to have the Great and Powerful Lord of the West in my home," said Hisayo.

_**Hisayo's POV**_

The Great Ruler of the West in _my_ home. Truly it was a delight. I have not had company for some time. Lord Sesshomaru, I remember him well. I have only met him once long ago when his father, the Great Inutaisho, was ruler of the West. I was young at the time of his birth. At that time I had taken a lover. A human lover. No one knew of my secret affair. I made sure that no one would ever discover my great love for Taiki.

No, I must not think of such things! Taiki must not invade my thoughts. I must entertain my guest.

"My Lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace me with your presence in my home?" I asked.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"I wish to have an heir," I said flatly. "I would like for you to be the one who will bear me the heir that I desire."

Her face expressed that she was surprised. I guess it would come as a shock for her but she should take great pride in the fact that _I_ chose her.

"My Lord," she managed to stutter. "It would be a great honor to bear you a child who will one day carry on your title and future."

_**Hisayo's POV**_

Me bear him a child? How absurd! Why do I feel repulsed at the fact that he would only want me for such a reason as that! It is a great honor to be chosen for such a task. Yet all I can think of his Taiki. Why? Why must he always intrude on my thoughts?

"I will take the task and the great honor it is to be the mother of Lord Sesshomaru's child."

I have sealed the deal by speaking those words. It will not be so bad. I shall be the mother of the next Ruler of the West. I will be granted great power for having my child on the throne.

* * *

_**Inuyasha's Village…**_

_**Rin's POV**_

Ever since the last night I saw Lord Sesshomaru, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. He was always on my mind before but now I can't think of nothing else but him. "What is my lord doing?" I would constantly ask myself. I hope he is okay. I hope he will return soon.

As I look to Kagome, Sango and the others, I can't help but feel a little lonely. I would always have them with me but they had their chosen husbands. They had their children. I guess I was only feeling jealous. Maybe that is what I must go through as I grow up.

As Lord Sesshomaru's face began to creep back into my mind I started to imagine me at his side. I knew that I have always loved my lord. Something that I thought would eventually fade. I guess it hasn't faded yet since I still think of nothing but him. What was I thinking anyway? A human by his side. Even _I_ had to laugh at that. Never could I imagine me being with my lord in such a way. Besides, I was still only a child. I could have no future with a beautiful and dashing creature such as him.


End file.
